Tinkerbell
Tinkerbell is the single released by APRIL. It was released on April 27, 2016. It is the second track in the second mini album Spring, before "Prelude". Track list #"Tinkerbell" - 3:21 Lyrics Hangul= Yeah, ooh yeah 신비로운 내 맘이 Oh make you smile Ooh~ yeah 예쁜 꽃송이 창밖에 내려와 창문에 비친 내 모습을 봐 맘이 꽁냥꽁냥해서 너무 설레어서 입가에 미소만 가득 Make you smile, yeah 두근두근 대는 가슴 안고 어느샌가 어린아이처럼 나도 모르게 널 그리고 있어 눈 깜빡하면 다 변해 있을 거야 준비됐어 난 저 높이 하늘 별별별 별 따라 날아가 혹시 널널널 찾게 될까 봐 난 어디로 갈까? 나를 알아봐 줄까? 저 별처럼 빛나는 나는 Tinker Bell Aha aha 난, 나는 Tinker Bell Aha aha 느껴봐 날 어디로 갈까 나를 알아봐 줄까 저 별처럼 빛나게 사랑 흠뻑 내려줄게 나는 Tinker Bell 어느 봄날에 널 만나게 될까 너의 미소를 상상해봤어 너와 알콩달콩하게 아기자기하게 예쁜 꿈을 만들 거야 Make you smile, yeah 두근두근 대는 가슴 안고 어느샌가 어린아이처럼 나도 모르게 널 그리고 있어 눈 깜빡 하면 다 변해 있을 거야 준비됐어 난 저 높이 하늘 별별별 별 따라 날아가 혹시 널널널 찾게 될까 봐 난 어디로 갈까 나를 알아봐 줄까 저 별처럼 빛나는 나는 Tinker Bell 널 찾아 떠나는 길 낯설고 어색하지만 두 눈을 감고 뚜비뚜바 저기 하늘 위로 난 날아갈 거야 (Oh) 저 높이 하늘 별별별 별 따라 날아가 (날아) 혹시 널널널 (Only you) 찾게 될까 봐 난 어디로 갈까 나를 알아봐 줄까 저 별처럼 CW/JS 빛나는 나는 YN/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha 난 나는 HJ/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha 느껴봐 날 어디로 갈까 나를 알아봐 줄까 저 별처럼 빛나게 사랑 흠뻑 내려줄게 너를 위한 나의 얘기 나는 Tinker Bell |-|Romanization= Yeah, ooh yeah sinbiroun nae mami Oh make you smile Ooh~ yeah yeppeun kkotsongi changbakke naeryeowa changmune bichin nae moseubeul bwa mami kkongnyangkkongnyanghaeseo neomu seolleeoseo ibgae misoman gadeuk Make you smile, yeah dugeundugeun daeneun gaseum ango eoneusaenga eorinaicheoreom nado moreuge neol geurigo isseo nun kkamppakhamyeon da byeonhae isseul geoya junbidwaesseo nan jeo nopi haneul byeolbyeolbyeol byeol ttara nalaga hoksi neolneolneol chatge doelkka bwa nan eodiro galkka? nareul alabwa julkka? jeo byeolcheoreom bitnaneun naneun Tinker Bell Aha aha nan naneun Tinker Bell Aha aha neukkyeobwa nal eodiro galkka nareul alabwa julkka jeo byeolcheoreom bitnage sarang heumppeok naeryeojulge naneun Tinker Bell eoneu bomnale neol mannage doelkka neoui misoreul sangsanghaebwasseo neowa alkongdalkonghage agijagihage yeppeun kkumeul mandeul geoya Make you smile, yeah dugeundugeun daeneun gaseum ango eoneusaenga eorinaicheoreom nado moreuge neol geurigo isseo nun kkamppakhamyeon da byeonhae isseul geoya junbidwaesseo nan jeo nopi haneul byeolbyeolbyeol byeol ttara nalaga hoksi neolneolneol chatge doelkka bwa nan eodiro galkka nareul alabwa julkka jeo byeolcheoreom bitnaneun naneun Tinker Bell neol chaja tteonaneun gil natseolgo eosaekhajiman du nuneul gamgo ttubittuba jeogi haneul wiro nan nalagal geoya (Oh) jeo nopi haneul byeolbyeolbyeol byeol ttara nalaga (nala) hoksi neolneolneol (Only you) chatge doelkka bwa nan eodiro galkka nareul alabwa julkka jeo byeolcheoreom CW/JS bitnaneun naneun YN/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha nan naneun HJ/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha neukkyeobwa nal eodiro galkka nareul alabwa julkka jeo byeolcheoreom bitnage sarang heumppeok naeryeojulge neoreul wihan naui yaegi naneun Tinker Bell |-|English= Yeah, ooh yeah My mysterious heart Oh make you smile Ooh~ yeah Pretty flower petals are falling outside my window I see my reflection in the glass My heart is squirming, it’s fluttering so much Only smiles fill my lips Make you smile, yeah I’m hugging my pounding heart Like a child, I’m waiting for you Everything will change at the blink of an eye I’m ready High in the sky, to the stars I’ll fly and follow the stars By any chance will I find you? Where should I go? Will you see me? Twinkling like that star I’m Tinker Bell Aha aha I’m, I’m Tinkerbell Aha aha Feel me Where should I go? Will you see me? I glow like that star I’ll sprinkle love on you I’m Tinker Bell Will I meet you on a spring day? I tried imagining your smile Sweetly and cutely I will make pretty dreams with you Make you smile, yeah I’m hugging my pounding heart Like a child, I’m waiting for you Everything will change at the blink of an eye I’m ready High in the sky, to the stars I’ll fly and follow the stars By any chance will I find you? Where should I go? Will you see me? Twinkling like that star I’m Tinker Bell I’m on my way to meet you It’s strange and awkward but I’ll close my eyes Look up to the sky I’ll fly away (Oh) High in the sky, to the stars I’ll fly and follow the stars (Fly) By any chance (Only you) will I find you? Where should I go? Will you see me? Like that star CW/JS I’ll shine I’m YN/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha I’m, I’m HJ/JS Tinker Bell Aha aha Feel me Where should I go? Will you see me? I glow like that star I’ll sprinkle love on you My story is for you I’m Tinker Bell Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Spring